


"More Espresso, Less Depresso"

by jumpingjoy82



Series: You Helped Me Through-Maribat [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjoy82/pseuds/jumpingjoy82
Summary: It's the day of the annual Supercon, and Marinette (Ladybug), is running late.-  And you know what they say. More Espresso, Less Depresso  -
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Mar'i Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Mar'i Grayson
Series: You Helped Me Through-Maribat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	"More Espresso, Less Depresso"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfiction127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miraculous Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395431) by [Fanfiction127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127), [RiceBullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet). 



[ Prompt ](https://miraculousfanfic127.tumblr.com/post/640616302992588800)

It was the day of the Supercon.

Heroes from all over the world were invited. Like the Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, and even Batman.

While the Justice League was there, there was also Young Justice and The Teen Titans, representing the younger heroes.

This would be the first year the Miracle team would be attending while having their own panels and/or topics to talk about.

As they were getting started, it was noticeable that the Miracle team leader, Ladybug, was running late.

* * *

-A Few Minutes (IDK, Maybe About An Hour) Earlier-

(Marinette’s Home)

“How dare you!” Sabine screamed, “How  _ dare  _ we have to be told by the rest of your class that you have been bullying this poor child,  _ OVER A BOY?! _ ”

She stalked towards Marinette, effectively pushing her into a corner, literally and figuratively.

“B-but Maman-”

“NO!” she shouted, making Marinette flinch back.

Her mother’s face was  **_enraged_ ** **,** “I don’t care about what you have to say  _ now _ , you are  _ harming _ people, do you know how that presents this family! This bakery could lose  _ business _ , and it would be  **all your fault!** ”

As her face turned back into a more natural shade, Marinette started backing out, not wanting to have any more anger directed at her.

“Oh, no, Marinette. Where do you think you are going?” She called when she noticed her trying to leave.

“I-I’m trying to go to my room.” She replied, voice tune and meek, hunched down mouse-like.

“When you get up there, make sure to pack your stuff, you are not my daughter  **_anymore_ ** .”

Hearing that last sentence, Marinette felt her world get completely and utterly  _ shattered _ . Everything emotion getting put on lockdown.

_ Ladybug  _ _ cannot _ _ be compromised,  _ were the words going on repeat in her head, like a mantra. 

She replied in an emotionless voice, “Yes ma’am.” No more Maman. She has lost that right.

  
  


She made her way out, not sparing a glance at anyone nor anything.

Calling Chloe’s driver she finally got a look at the time.

“Oh no, Tikki,” She cried, “I’m late! I’m the team leader and I’m  _ late. _ ”

“Calm down, Marinette,” came Tikki’s sweet voice, “I’m sure that if you told them what happened they would understand,” she said, hugging her chosen’s cheek.

As she let her Kwami’s words reassure her, she started walking towards a Cafe, set on getting the amount of legally allowed espresso shots to make her feel better.

* * *

  
  


“... Now that everything is over and done with, I would like to thank both heroes and civilians for attending this year’s Supercon as we come to a conclusion, have a nice day, thank you.” Was heard as Superman ended the panels.

As people started filing out, a teal/aqua portal appeared in the middle of the room, and out from the portal came the Miracle team leader, Ladybug.

“Hey everyone! Sorry, I’m late!” She shouted with a cheeky grin.

A facade seen through by all, almost everyone that still hasn’t walked/filed out yet.

Since Nightwing was their self proclaimed “big brother”, He rounded up the rest of the Miracle team to see what took her so long.

Before he could open his mouth, Queenie beat him to the punch.

“Hey, Bug. What took you so long? The Supercons’ over now.”

She just shuffled her feet, took a sip of her coffee, and chuckled saying in a way to chipper voice, “I just got disowned.” posing with a peace sign like she was about to take a picture.

At this point, Nightwing knew he had to step in. 

“Bug that’s…. That’s not okay.”

“No, it’s fine. I can just buy my own place, I’m basically a millionaire.”

“I don’t care if you can  _ afford _ it, your, what, sixteen? I cannot, in good conscience let you do that.”

As he can see Marinette about to break, he shoos off the rest of the team, while leading her to an empty cafeteria.

“It’s okay, Ladybug, you are allowed to cry here. I can see you breaking. It’s not healthy to hold it in.”

And just like that, huge sobs start racking her body. Soon that was the only sound echoing, as Mar’i and Kor’i came to find him, but stopped upon seeing what was going on.

* * *

  
  


As soon as Mar’i saw the tears running down her face, and her father hugging her, she started running (flying) forward, wanting to be apart of the hug too.

Seeing that she had the pattern of the ladybug, that is what she decided to address her as.

“What's wrong Ms. Bug. Daddy says that people cry when they are sad, and I don’t like to see people sad with my Daddy. We all have to be HAPPY.”

When she saw Mar’i, she gave a watery smile, but proceeded to not say anything.

As if she had a sudden realization, her eyes lit up.

“*Gasp!* Daddy, do I have a new sister.”

“Sorry little star, but it doen’t work like that.”

At that answer she frowned. “But isn’t that how Grandpa Bruce got you and my Uncles?”

Her confused face was adorable.

At that answer, he jjust mentally face palmed, and aid, “We’ll se how it goes.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


\-  A Few Days Later -

(Wayne Manor)

Everyone was minding there own business, waiting for there only neice too come (Thats about too change XD)

*BOOM*

“Hi!!!!!! Everyone, I have some  _ wonderful  _ news!” Exclaimed Dicj as soon as he came in.

At that, you could hear a collective sigh, wondering what he did this time.

It was bruce he finally broke the silence. 

“What happened?”

“You have another niece!”

“Really! Kor’i’s having another kid?”

“Wow that’s great Dick bird!”

“I’m going to have another grandchild?”

“Tt. I hope none of you imbeciles corrupt her.”

When they finally stopped talking, he stated, “No Kor’i is not pregnant. I adopted her!”

At that Jason replied with, “Let me guess, back hair, blue eyes, and with a troubled past?”

“Um, yeah why?”

Instead of answering him, he turned around and said, “Bruce, this is all your fault! Next thing you know  _ I  _ will be adopting children who need new homes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I am still working on What Sleep Deprivation Brings. Also getting things Cross-Posted onto Tumblr under Jumpingjoy82.


End file.
